Big Brother
by Page1229
Summary: The secret is finally revealed after Yukina and Keiko have a nasty run in with demon who wants Yukina's tears. Rated T for language, violence and some gore.


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters.

Note: Think of this as a dedication to big brothers and their little sisters. Hiei and Yukina are twins but Hiei is always referred to as the older sibling.

Big Brother

"Come on Yukina," Keiko encouraged, holding the little ice apparition's hand as Yukina lagged behind. "You hardly leave Genkai's temple. You live in the human world now so you should see some of our shops."

Yukina was still hesitating, a bit nervous that she would be surrounded by so many humans. Despite humans being her source of fascination, the girl was used to isolation. Even when she still lived in the ice village she would go off on her own into the woods. Keiko had wanted to go shopping for a while but only Yukina was available.

"I don't know Keiko," Yukina said. "Just the two of us?"

"It'll be fine," the human assured. "We are just going in and then leaving. Plus, I remember seeing this one dress I thought would look cute on you."

Yukina still was not convinced but she did not want to disappoint her friend. She smiled and nodded but a small knot of worry twisted her stomach.

Unknown to them, Yukina's older brother was keeping a close eye on the two girls. Hiei was visiting the human world briefly for a mission Mukuro sent him on. Every time he did, he would use his Jagan eye to make sure Yukina was safe. Usually Hiei did not have to worry because Yukina would always be in the company of Genkai, that oaf Kuwabara, or even Shizuru but Keiko's idea for the two to go out in public alone agitated the fire demon. Reluctantly, Hiei abandoned his hunt for a rogue demon and went off to shadow his sister.

The girls traveled to the new mall set up in the center of town, Keiko leading and assuring Yukina they would be alright. Yukina was still hesitant but she began to relax when they entered a clothing store. The mall was filled with patrons but this store seemed close to deserted except for a middle aged woman and two employees.

"Here it is," Keiko pointed out a light blue sundress with white and light pink floral print and a dark brown belt attached at the midsection. Keiko picked it off the rack and placed it across Yukina's front, picturing the ice maiden wearing the apparel. "You should try it on, I bet you'd look cute in it."

The crimson eyed girl gave a small grin and walked over to the changing room. Yukina was in the process of undressing when she began to sense unfamiliar youki nearby. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she began to tremble then relaxed as the presence moved away from their location. She emerged from the room, now wearing the sundress.

"It looks perfect," the brunette complimented. "Wait here while I try my dress on." As she entered the changing room, Yukina felt the same presence from before. She kept her gaze locked on the store entrance, expecting to see a fellow youkai.

Hiei blended in with the shadows as he waited anxiously for his sister and Keiko to leave the store. He began feeling another demon's energy, so his nerves were fragile. If anyone approached him now, he did not care if they were human or not, he would snap their necks. The fire demon knew his sister could feel the presence as well; he saw her with his Jagan. Yukina was tensed and ready to either flee from the area or fight. Fighting did not seem likely but with Keiko also in danger, the ice maiden might try anything.

"What do you think?" Yukina snapped back to the present as her human friend exited the changing room wearing a pink sundress with spaghetti straps.

"You look beautiful Keiko," she answered with great sincerity.

Keiko saw the worry in Yukina's eyes. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine but we should probably leave."

Keiko nodded, not wanting to question Yukina's senses. They made their way to the register and informed the cashier they would be wearing the dresses out. Keiko paid and they were out the door heading for the mall exit with Hiei shadowing them. Yukina picked up on Hiei's youki and released a breath of air, now confident that she and her companion were safe.

It was twilight as the two girls walked down the street. The fleeting sunlight elongating shadows. They were almost at the train station to return to Genkai's when a pair of hands reached out from the shadows and grabbed Keiko, covering her mouth and dragging her into an alley. Yukina gasped and wrapped her hands around Keiko's wrist, trying to pull her friend away but ended up being dragged along with her. The ice maiden felt the strange youki from the mall in the alley with her. She squinted into the shadows but could only make out a massive figure with glowing eyes. She still had a hold of Keiko but she could not tell where the human was in the darkness.

"Finally," the large shadow purred. "I knew there was an ice apparition nearby. Word of Tarukane's missing gold mine seemed too good to be true. I've been looking for you for a while, darling."

Yukina saw his eyes lower next to where she assumed Keiko's head was. She heard him sniff the human for a second and then he growled. "You're not her." He pushed Keiko away like she was diseased.

The girl collided with the ice demon but Yukina stood firm. She moved Keiko behind her, towards the mouth of the alley but Keiko refused to leave. "Go," Yukina whispered urgently. "It's me he wants." Keiko shook her head and positioned herself by Yukina's side.

Before the ice maiden could press the issue, the mysterious demon grabbed Yukina by the wrist and pulled her towards him. The smell of rotting meat filled her nostrils and she had to fight the urge to vomit. He brought his face down to Yukina's level and sniffed. She could see a hooked nose and a large mouth. He purred deep in his throat. "Gotcha ya now, my precious little snowflake."

Yukina really wanted to hurt this guy. Snowflake was one of Kuwabara's pet names for her and it disgusted the girl that this creature had now twisted it.

Hiei had kept his distance to ensure attention was not drawn. Two demons in one area often acted as a signal for other demons to investigate. The fire demon still had his third eye focused on his sibling so he could see the trouble she had run into. Hiei swiftly regained ground as he moved to save Yukina.

Keiko started attacking the demon but he seemed unfazed, ignoring her presence. "Why don't we have a little trial, eh?" He added pressure on her wrist but Yukina adopted a cold expression, refusing to show any emotion.

"Let her go!" Keiko commanded, still punching and kicking as hard as she could.

"Will you just piss off already?" He swung his free arm at the human, brushing her aside like a fly. Keiko hit the ground with a smack. She was not moving.

"Keiko!" Yukina shouted, breaking through her emotionless state. She tried pulling away in vain. Her instincts kicked in and she tried freezing the beast's arm so she might break it but his fist connected with her face, dazing her. Her eye watered and a tear rolled down her cheek, crystallizing as it hit the ground.

"There," the demon purred. "Was that so hard?"

"Not as hard as it's going to be for you," a deep voice behind the large demon replied. Yukina recognized the voice immediately.

The demon turned and saw a short young man with three eyes, two crimson and one lavender. The lavender eye was in the middle of his forehead and was glowing.

"What? You think you can stop me, pipsqueak?" As soon as he asked this question, Hiei unsheathed his katana and severed the arm that held Yukina. The ice maiden felt a slight increase in pressure on her wrist as the severed limb's muscles constricted then relaxed. She unwrapped the thick fingers from her, noting the large bruise it left behind. She brushed the thought away as she focused her attention on her unconscious friend.

"You little bastard!" the demon shouted. He charged at Hiei who vanished for a moment only to reappear behind the demon with his back to him. The beast stared in shock at the place the man was before, a small croaking sound coming from his mouth. Blood gushed out from several slashed areas on his body, creating a very hellish image for a fountain. When he was completely emptied, the creature stumbled forward and crumpled onto the ground.

Yukina placed her hands on Keiko's face, a soft light blue aura coming from her fingertips to mend the human. Hiei sheathed his weapon and walked up to his sister. "Do you need help?"

The ice maiden sat in concentrated silence for a moment before responding, "She'll be fine but she won't wake up for a while. Do you think you could carry her to Yusuke's?"

Hiei hesitated but nodded; he did not want to hold the human but Yukina was too weak to do it on her own. He reached down and looped his arms under Keiko's legs and back, cradling her head on his shoulder. Yukina stood and gave Hiei a grateful smile. She always thought of Hiei as an older brother and hoped that when she found her twin that he would be like Hiei.

They walked in silence down the empty streets. Night had fallen so Hiei did not have to worry about humans seeing his third eye. The two demons and the unconscious human arrived at Yusuke's apartment complex. Yukina had never been there but Hiei was able to use his Jagan to find the half demon.

Yusuke was on the couch, trying to unwind from a busy day at the Ramon stand when a knock came to the door. "Mom, someone's at the door," he raised his voice, not wanting to move.

"So answer it," was his mother's reply from the other room.

"Ugh, God whoever this is better be dying or I'm gonna be pissed." The former Spirit Detective rose from the couch with a groan. He opened the door to see his friend holding his fiancé with Yukina beside him. Yusuke was too exhausted to really process what he saw. "Uh, hey Hiei. What's up?"

Hiei growled. "Let us in," he demanded. Yusuke moved to the side and the fire demon stomped in, heading straight for the couch where he unceremoniously dropped Keiko. Yukina tried explaining to Yusuke what was wrong with Keiko but Hiei doubted if the detective was even listening. The demon left with Yukina quickly saying goodbye and following after made their way to the train station only to learn that the ticket booth was closed for the night.

"Oh," Yukina moaned. "Now how I am supposed to get home? It's too late for a train and Genkai always told me taxis and buses were too dangerous especially at night."

Hiei stared at his sister, a thought coming to mind but he was unsure if it was wise. The mild distress in Yukina's eyes made his decision. He walked up to her, turned and kneeled. "Get on."

The ice maiden was unsure if she heard right. "Pardon?"

"I'm faster than any human transportation. Get on my back and I'll carry back to Genkai's temple." She could not see his face, but her brother was blushing from embarrassment; had this been anyone else he would have told them to walk.

"Are you sure?" Yukina knew Hiei was uncomfortable when it came to physical contact. Him carrying Keiko seemed to be enough for today but now he was actually suggesting she get on his back.

"Just do it." He was not harsh with his words but her hesitation was making this worse in his eyes.

The ice maiden grabbed onto his shoulders as he held her legs at his side, giving her a piggyback ride. "Hold on tight," he instructed. She said nothing but latched harder onto this back. Hiei began to run. He started out at a leisurely pace then increased speed to try and let Yukina adjust. As his speed increased, the wind became harsher. It starting hurting the ice maiden's face until she hid between Hiei's shoulder blades.

Five minutes passed before Hiei slowed down. Yukina looked up in surprise to see that they were already at the temple gates. A two hour train ride was only a five minute run. She climbed off Hiei's back and looked at him, her expression a mix of wonder and gratitude. The fire demon shifted under her gaze, unsure what it meant. "What?"

"Thank you, for everything." She then caught the man off guard by embracing him. Hiei's posture stiffened, unsure how to respond. Her arms around him made him feel things he had little to no experience with. His heart seemed to swell up and his body felt warmer somehow. Knowing this was his little sister in this moment made him relax and accept the embrace. He kept his arms at his sides but he yearned to wrap them around Yukina. It was a small part of him that wanted this but the rest was content to simply stand there.

Then, another surprise. That small part of him that wanted to hug his sister back also wanted him to reveal his secret. Before the usual flood of guilt and shame that kept his mouth shut about the topic could stop him, he blurted out, "I'm your brother."

Yukina pulled away slowly, looking at Hiei's face. Hiei looked down, not wanting to meet his sister's gaze. Her crimson eyes were wide and full of happiness, his crimson eyes were downcast and full of shame.

"I knew it," she whispered, barely containing her joy. "I knew you were my brother." Tears came to her eyes and before Hiei could stop her, she hugged him again but with more emotion this time. "I finally found my big brother."

Hiei slowly lifted his arms to her back, thinking, 'Your big brother is always going to keep on eye on you.'


End file.
